We Can Share
by Gangnam Style X3
Summary: "We can share, can't we?" "We could, but I don't like you enough to do that." He glares, and grabs onto the collar of his shirt. "Feelings mutual, pal, but I'm still willing to do it." his glare hardens. "So what's it going to be?" Rated M for language and maybe suggestive themes.
1. Nice to Meet You

**Hey all! This is a new story that's been begging me to write it. So sorry if you guys don't like it, but at least give it a shot. Enjoy!**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

* * *

**Summary: "We can share, can't we?" "We could, but I don't like you enough to do that." He glares, and grabs onto the collar of his shirt. "Feelings mutual, pal, but I'm still willing to do it." his glare hardens. "So what's it going to be?"**

**Rated M for language and _maybe_ suggestive themes.**

* * *

Sadly, it was a crappy day today, with the sky covered with dark clouds. It seemed as if there was going to be a harsh rain, with the wind howling like a pack of wolves. But despite this terrible weather, people still walked the streets with their umbrellas in hand.

The streets were quiet as very few cars passed by. Many people were walking around, going from store to store and then making their ways back home to where it would be safe from the impending storm. All seemed calm for now, except for one tiny little disturbance on the side walk.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Make way please!" a young girl quietly shouted as she rushed through the crowd of people. She tried her best not to bump into anyone as she ran by, trying to reach her destination. If she did somehow bump someone, she would immediately apologize and continue on her way.

_I have to make it before the storm starts!_ She thought determinedly as she picked up her pace. This girl has long midnight blue hair that reached all the way down to her waist. She has China-bangs and two long strands of hair that framed her heart-shaped face. She has big eyes the color of lavender opal and thick long lashes. She has slightly rosy cheeks and light pink plump lips that weren't to fat, but weren't too thin either; they were just right. The girl has a hourglass figure with all of the curves in all of the right places, and she is a very busty girl for her size and age. She has long slender legs and small, but not tiny feet.

The girl is wearing a lilac colored hoodie sweater dress that had the words "HUG ME PWEASE!" on it with the symbol "3" under it in bubble letters. The hood of the sweater was pure white, along with the words and symbol. Under the dress, she wore dark navy leggings with black boots. On her hands, she wore black fingerless gloves.

As she ran, the young girl tried her hardest not to spill the contents in her hands. In one hand she held a large camera that was like the kind that famous photographers used. In the other, she held a cup tray that held four different kinds of drinks in the them.

Finally, in about three more minutes of running, the girl made it to her stop, the t-shirt shop. Rounding the corner, the girl stopped abruptly in front of the store. She looked at the sign and then through the window to see the person that she couldn't wait to greet finishing up with a costumer. Taking in a deep breath, the young girl pushed open the entrance door, which sounded off the little bell that signaled that someone has either entered or left.

As soon as she entered, the girl made her way over to the counter past some shelves and racks of blank colored t-shirts. As soon as she made it to the counter, the person she wanted to see had just sent the costumer off on her merry way. The girl placed the tray and camera on the counter when she saw the person turn her way. They smiled.

"Ah! Hinata! So glad to see you again!" the person greeted happily as they brought the girl, Hinata, into a tight hug.

Hinata smiled as she returned the hug with equal happiness. "I'm happy to see you too, Kushina-san!"

Immediately after Hinata spoke, Kushina lightly pushed her away, with her hands placed on Hinata's shoulders. Hinata blinked in confusion.

"Hinata." Kushina started sternly. "What did I tell you about calling me 'san'?" she gave Hinata a playful glare, to which Hinata gave out a sigh of relief.

Hinata began to laugh at Kushina as she pulled her into another hug. "You said never to call you that because it makes you feel old." she drawled sweetly. Both of them soon started to laugh at one another before they continued to speak.

Now Kushina is a young woman around her mid-thirties. Kushina has very long red hair that almost reached down to her ankles. She has large beautiful violet gray eyes and plump lips. She is a slender woman with long legs and an average bust. She is wearing an olive green dress with a beige apron that has a bunch of multicolored blotches on it. She has on dark brown flats and a gold ankle bracelet on her left leg.

Going back to the register, Kushina put the money in that she received from the costumer and then turned to Hinata. She rested her arm on the counter and pointed to the tray of drinks.

"So which one is my low fat latte, sweetheart?"

Hinata quickly brightened up and grabbed one of the drinks with a large smile. "Oh! This one!" she quickly gave Kushina her drink and waited patiently for her to take a sip.

Kushina eyed the drink warily before taking a cautious sip. She waited a moment before speaking. She smiles. "Nice job, Hina." Hinata smiled brightly. "You always know how to get it right."

"Thank you Kushina."

Kushina motioned towards Hinata with her drink before taking a sip. "No, thank you."

"What's with all of the thank yous around here?" snapped a rather snobby looking redhead as she approached the two after coming from the back room.

The girl has messy bright red-magenta hair with eyes to match. She is slender just like Kushina and also has an average bust size. She wore black rimmed glasses and silver studded earrings. She has on a tight fitted light purple long-sleeved turtleneck that was also a belly shirt. She wore very short pitch black booty shorts with black and white sneakers. She also has a bellybutton ring in the shape of a cheery.

She stood in between the two with her hands on her hips and a cocky expression. Kushina gave the girl a snarl, while Hinata just smiled.

"Hi Karin." she greeted. She then grabbed a red drink from the tray and handed it to the girl. "Here's your strawberry colada."

"Wait!" Kushina shouted, holding out her hand before Karin could take the drink. Karin snarled at the woman.

"Tch. What?" she scoffed.

Kushina eyed the drink with a harsh look. "There's no alcohol in it, right Hinata?"

Hinata looked from Kushina to the drink and back. She shook her head. "Um, I would hope not. I told them not to."

Kushina sighed in relief and put her hand down. "Okay, that's good." and without hesitation and a bit of attitude, Karin snatched the drink from Hinata's hand and glared at both of them.

"Sheesh, auntie Kushina! You know that it's Hinata who's getting the drinks, so why get your panties in a twist?! Damn!" Karin snapped as she started to walk back into the back room. "I'm going back upstairs! Don't bother me!"

"Trust me, I won't." Kushina mumbled, taking yet another sip of her latte. Hinata giggles, but stops when Karin turns back around and glares at Kushina again.

"Oh, and tell your son to quit bothering me! He's so god damn annoying!" she then turns her glare to Hinata, who flinches slightly. Karin looks Hinata up and down scoffing at her. "I don't know how you're able to stand being around someone like him."

"And I don't know how your friends can stand being around a cold hearted bitch like yourself." a slightly high pitched male voice sounded from behind the girls, shocking them.

All of the girls turn around to see a tall boy with sun-kissed skin and scruffy bright blonde hair and whiskered cheeks – most likely from getting a tattoo. The boy has beautiful blue eyes and a foxy grin. He has a well toned body, but he wasn't overly muscular. He is wearing a simple orange wife beater with black cargo capris and black sandals.

Karin growled and sent daggers his way with her eyes. Hinata, however, beamed when she saw the boy and walked over to him and gave him a hug. Kushina smiled.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered as she hugged the blonde tightly. Naruto returned an even tighter hug, lifting Hinata off of the ground and spinning her around. Karin rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted back as he placed her down. He still kept his arms around her tiny frame. "Sorry that I wasn't here yesterday. I had soccer practice and you know how my coach is." he sends a side glance towards Kushina.

Kushina smirks. "I'm a real soccer mom now, aren't I?"

"Yes mom." Naruto answers with a roll of his eyes, but then he notices the drink. He points at it. "Hey, where did you get that from?" he then looks to the drink that his cousin has in her hand. "Wait. You got one too?"

Karin rolls her eyes once more and motions towards Hinata. "You have one, too, I bet, you moron. Ask her if she got you one." Naruto now looks to Hinata with an expecting gaze. She giggles.

Hinata breaks free from Naruto and grabs a drink for him. "Hot chocolate?" she says, holding out the cup to him with her cheeks tinting with a light pink.

Naruto smiles and gladly takes the cup. "Yes! Thank you Hinata."

Hinata smiles sweetly and places her hands in front of her. "You're welcome Naruto-kun."

After Naruto takes a sip from his drink, Hinata finds it to be the right time to take a sip of her own white hot chocolate. Just as she is about to sip out of her cup, all four of them turn to the sound of a loud crash that came from the back room.

Hinata looks to the back room with a worried and slightly frightened expression. _I hope that's not robbers._ She thought, tightening her grip on her cup. Meanwhile, while Hinata is worrying, Karin is just glaring at the back room, while both Naruto and Kushina just sigh and smile, knowing fully well what is going on.

When Hinata starts to look at her friends, she starts to get confused as to why they are just acting like nothing bad is happening. All of a sudden, Hinata becomes even more perplexed when she starts to hear shouting coming from the back.

_Wait. Robbers wouldn't shout at each other... would they?_

"Watch where you're going, dumb-ass!" shouted one male with a deep velvety voice.

"Look who's talking, dip shit!" shouted another male with a slightly higher, but velvety voice as well.

After that came more shouting and more insults, and Hinata just raised a brow as she watched Karin snarl and motion her colada towards her aunt.

"Why the heck did you have to hire those two idiots? All they do is fight, argue, and mess things up." the redhead complained as she took one more glance back at the shouting males, even though they were still hidden in the back.

Kushina only smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. They needed a job and I needed more help in the shop. Besides Hinata, you and Naruto don't help me much." Naruto looked offended and Karin looked annoyed at Kushina's statement.

Kushina then pointed a finger at both Naruto and Karin, wagging it in the air. "Besides, Karin, you're one to talk about arguing and messing things up in my shop."

This time, Karin looked offended by her comment and came back into the front room so that she was standing next to Naruto. "What are you talking about? I help out in the shop all of the time!"

Kushina shook her head and continued to speak over the arguing in the back. "Are you kidding?" she laughed. "The only time that you bother to help out around here is when I beg you to come down when Hinata isn't here to help, which is not often."

"Funny thing, too, is that Hinata doesn't even work here." Naruto added, just to make Karin feel worse, if she even did.

Karin sent a glare Naruto's way and then looked back to her aunt. "But I still help out."

Kushina rolled her eyes and sipped her latte. "And when you 'help out'," she air quoted, "all you do is fight and mess up my shop when my son comes in." Kushina then motions to the back, where the fighting still went on. "So how are you going to complain about those two when you do the same exact thing?"

"..." Karin remained silent, only to mumble in defeat a few seconds after, and sipping out of her colada.

Both Naruto and Kushina laughed at the poor mean girl, while Hinata just continued to stare on in complete and utter confusion. _What in the world is going on today?! _Hinata thought to herself as she listened to both the laughing and the yelling. _I stop visiting for only three days and this place gets even crazier than usual. And just who did Kushina hire? _

All of a sudden, Hinata's thoughts, and Kushina and Naruto's laughing is cut off by the sound of a loud crash in the back, which is followed by even more after that. After a couple more crashes, grunts could be heard and this brought on the attention of Hinata, Karin, Kushina, and Naruto.

All four of them stared at the large opening to the back room, waiting for something to happen since the grunting and the crashing was getting closer. In just a few more seconds of watching and waiting, the four finally see what at least three of them had been expecting to see.

From where they stood, they see one of the shelves that held ready shirts fall to the floor with a loud thud. Quickly after that, they see one redheaded boy being pushed into the wall by the collar of his shirt by another redheaded boy who had his fist pulled back and ready to punch. The first redhead was using one hand to hold the second readhead's hand at bay, while his other hand gripped at the second's throat, which didn't seem to bother him at all.

Hinata watched on in fright and worry as the two boys struggled to over power each other. Both of them stayed in that position for about two to five minutes until Kushina grew bored of watching them stand like that.

"Ahem." Kushina coughed, closing her eyes for a brief moment before looking back at the boys. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that both boys were staring back at her and the others, and that they had stopped struggling. All six of them just shared stares with one another for about four minutes until both fighting boys broke apart and bowed apologetically.

"Sorry again, Kushina." both boys said in unison.

Kushina sighed and motioned for the two to stand up. "It's fine." she forgave and took a long sip out of her latte. "But you do know that you two have to close up shop again tonight now, don't you?"

Both redheads stood and sighed. "Yes..." they drawled, but then glared at each other.

Kushina eyed both boys warily, but before she could even speak, Karin spoke first.

"Oh no you don't, auntie Kushina!" she nearly shouted, stomping her foot on the floor, earning her smirks from both of the boys, and raised brows from Kushina, Hinata, and Naruto.

"What?" Kushina questioned.

"Don't you dare ask me to stay late again with these two!" Karin shouted, pointing a finger at the two still smirking boys.

"Why not?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah," Naruto questioned as well, smirking at his cousin, knowing very well why she doesn't want to stay after. "What's so bad about staying with these two?"

Karin glared at the blonde, threatening to throw her drink at him. "Don't be a smart-ass, Naruto! I know you know why I don't want to be stuck with these two again!"

Naruto only laughed and this made the two redheads to chuckle along with him. Now it was only Hinata and Kushina that were raising their brows at the group.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kushina asked, placing a hand on her hip.

The group turned to her and Karin ran up to Kushina and started to tug on her apron.

"You can't leave me here with them again! I've already stayed with those two maniacs three times already!" Karin cried. "I don't think I can handle another shop closing by myself with them! Have Naruto stay with them!" she pleaded. "He's your son for crying out loud! You're supposed to make him do all of the tough crap!"

Kushina gave her niece a weird look before pulling her hand off of her apron and gently pushing her away. She then sent a side glance towards the two redheads and then back at Karin. _What in the world did they do to her?_

"Listen Karin," Kushina started. "Naruto can't stay because he has stuff to do at home that you never do. So you're the only one to stay with them. Sorry."

Karin's eyes grew wide and she was about to scream at the top of her lungs, until she saw the one thing that could hopefully be her savior. Almost to the point of breaking her neck, Karin snapped her head in Hinata's direction, nearly making Hinata jump. Karin stared at Hinata for a few seconds before turning back to her aunt. She then pointed her finger directly on Hinata's nose, making Hinata blink rapidly and her cheeks tint a light pink.

"Hinata can do it." Karin stated.

"What?" both Kushina and Naruto questioned, although Naruto was a bit more concerned.

_Is she crazy?!_ Naruto thought to himself as he turned towards the two redheads. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face when he saw the look that the two were giving his best friend. He then quickly looked back to his mom with pleading eyes. _Please don't make her stay._

Kushina, who didn't notice the look her son was giving her, just looked back and forth between both Karin, Hinata, and the two redheads. After sparing each of them a good amount of glances, she places her final gaze on Hinata, who was still looking at the finger on her nose.

"Hinata." Kushina called out to her, making Hinata look up at her.

"Hmm?"

Kushina was hesitant at first, but then reluctantly asked, "Do you want to stay to help close shop tonight?" Kushina paused, and then continued to give Hinata a reason when she felt Karin tug on her apron once again. "I mean, as you saw, these two can't be left alone without getting into a fight of some sort, so I just need them to be supervised while they clean up there mess."

Hinata blinked. "Oh." Hinata then placed a finger to her lip after she put her drink down. She thought for a moment and then looked at the two boys, who now held blank faces. After a few more seconds of looking at the two, Hinata finally turned to Kushina with her mind made up.

"Sure. Why not." she smiled sweetly and then looked back at the two boys. Once she looked at them, her eyes widened briefly and a shiver ran up her spine when she saw them staring at her with devilish smirks. Her blood ran cold as soon as she saw both of them lick their lips and she was quickly starting to regret her decision.

Just as she was about to tell Kushina that she changed her mind, Kushina clapped her hands together and pulled Hinata into a tight hug, with Karin hugging her as well, which was actually kind of scary.

"Oh thank you Hina. Now I don't have to worry about my store being destroyed!" Kushina exclaimed happily before pulling out of the hug. She then fixed herself up and held up one hand towards the boys.

"Well I guess now is a better time than any other to introduce you to the two that will practically be babysitting tonight." Kushina started and Hinata just nodded and looked warily at the two, who still smirk devilishly at her. "The one that was on the wall is Sasori."

"Hi there." Sasori spoke in his slightly higher pitched velvet voice.

Sasori is a handsome teen with wide brown eyes and short, shaggy red hair. He has a nice toned body like Naruto's, but is slightly taller than he is, and is also has a lighter skin tone. Sasori is wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a red cloud logo on the chest with dark gray cargo shorts and black sneakers. He's also wearing a purple ring on his left thumb with the kanji for "sphere" or "jewel" on it.

"And the one that was being choked is Gaara." Kushina spoke.

"Hey." Gaara greeted in his deep velvet voice as he nodded towards Hinata.

Gaara is an equally handsome, but pale teen with greenish aquamarine eyes that are rimmed with something black – eyeliner perhaps? Or maybe a tattoo? – and he has short, unruly hair the color of crimson blood. On his forehead is the kanji symbol for "love". He is well built and is about the same height as Naruto. He is wearing a long-sleeved red and black shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He is also wearing loose black jeans with black timberlands. He also has his left ear pierced with a silver stud.

After the short introduction, Kushina clapped her hands once more and smiled brightly. "Well, in about an hour or so, I will take Naruto and Karin home so that we can beat out this storm." she then points to the stairs next to Gaara and Sasori. "If the storm proves to be too much for you guys to walk home in, then there is a large room up stairs that you guys can sleep in for the night." she then points to the phone on the wall.

"If you three think that you might need to stay, then feel free to call your parents and let them know you're here. And don't worry, there is plenty of stuff here to entertain you if you three get bored." the redhead shrugs and smiles, but fails to notice the ever growing smirks of both Sasori and Gaara.

"Oh we know." they both say as they stare at a now slightly cowering Hinata, who is gripping at the bottom of her dress tightly, trying to avoid meeting their eyes.

Just then, the sound of the bell on the door sounds, and Kushina turns happily towards the door. As the customer approaches the counter, she shoos the teens away.

"You guys can get back to work now. Naruto and Karin, I want to see you two back here in a hour so we can leave. And thanks again, Hina, for staying tonight. You're such a big help." Kushina rambles as the teens disperse for the next hour.

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter of **_**We Can Share**_**. Now I'm not exactly sure how many chapters there will be in this story, but I'm just hoping that you readers will like where it's going. Anyways, if you would like me to keep going with this, please review, follow, and/or favor; I would really appreciate it a lot! ^-^ So thanks for reading guys, and have a good day or good night! Bye-Bye! Teehee. **

**(Oh! And if you like this story so far, and you're a huge fan of all kinds of Hinata pairings, go ahead and check out some of my other Hinata fics! That is if you want to you know... and yes I'm promoting my own fics in a way... there is nothing wrong with that... I hope...)**


	2. They're Weird

**Hey everyone! I just want to say that I am so pleased with all of the reviews that I got and all of the follows and faves, too! (\(^-^)/) Basically, all of them made me smile and laugh and made me want to keep on writing. Again, thank you guys and here is chappie 2!**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

* * *

Hinata was in the middle of folding and stacking shirts onto shelves just as one of the boys flipped the open sign to closed. She carefully watched the redhead while she placed the shirt gently on top of another previously folded shirt. She continued to watch him as he walked past the front counter, where the other boy was standing, counting the money that they had earned for the day. She stared as both boys sent daggers at one another, but then smirked as one went back to counting the money and the other disappeared into the back room.

A shiver soon traveled up and down Hinata's spine when she noticed that the one at the counter was looking at her as he placed the tips into the cash register after he counted the money. She immediately went back to tidying up the crinkled t-shirts when she notices the devilish smirk that he was giving her. A bead of sweat starts to drip down her cheek when she starts to get a nervous feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

_Oh why did I have to say yes? _She thinks sorrowfully to herself. She knew that something bad was going to happen, just from the looks on both boys faces, but she just didn't know if it was going to be bad for her personal well-being, or for the store itself. She soon starts to think back to what Karin had said to her, right before Kushina had ushered her and Naruto out of the shop just as the rain started to trickle down.

_**Flashback... (1 Hour Earlier)**_

_Hinata had just put her empty foam cup into the trashcan when Karin called her over to the stairs in the back room. Hinata gave the girl a wary look, but reluctantly walked over to the girl. She stopped in front of her and started to tap her fingers nervously together._

_Karin simply looked around the back room, before roughly grabbing onto Hinata's hand and dragging her up the stairs. Once upstairs, Karin pushed Hinata on the couch and sat next to her, looking at the confused bluenette with a serious expression._

_Hinata only fidgeted more when Karin did not say a word to her. "Um.. Karin-"_

"_Hinata, listen to me, and listen to me well." Karin interrupted harshly as she grabbed Hinata by her shoulders. "I need to warn you about Sasori and Gaara before you spend the night with them."_

_Hinata's eyes had grown wide with shock and fear since she didn't know what she needed to be warned about. "Uh.. o-okay."_

_With a nod from Hinata, Karin placed her hands on her lap and looked straight ahead. _

"_Now, I've never had to spend an entire night alone with those two, but I did have to spend three days of closing up shop with them and I have to warn you that those two are crazy."_

_Hinata's lip soon started to quiver. "C-Crazy how?"_

_Karin sighed and turned to look at her. "Let's just say that they are... unpredictable. One day, they could be fighting like cats and dogs, and you have to be the person to separate them. The next day, they could be kind and buddy buddy with each other, because after all, they are frenemies. And then the day after that... that day is a day that I pray that they won't be like for you tonight; especially since you have to spend all night with them thanks to the storm."_

_For some strange reason, Hinata had felt her cheeks burn lightly when she mentioned this to her. She had a feeling that the last thing was going to be something bad... and dirty. _

"_You see Hinata," Karin started with a sigh as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "those two... they have... well they are... how do I put this in a way that won't offend you're innocent little brain." Hinata laughed nervously at Karin's somewhat insult. "Well you see, Gaara and Sasori, since they're also best friends and not just rivals, they like to, um, play games."_

"_Games?" Hinata blinked in confusion. "What kind of games?"_

_Karin then started to rub her arm nervously and the corner of her mouth twitched irritably. "Well~... sometimes, they like to play... sexual fantasies."_

"_WHA-!"-_

_**End Of Flashback...**_

"Hey!"

Hinata is immediately jerked back to reality with a slight jump, thanks to the shout. She quickly turns to the source of the voice with flushed cheeks and a shirt clutched close to her chest. Her breath instantly hitched in her throat when she sees both Gaara and Sasori standing behind the counter, looking at her with bored expressions.

Hinata just continues to stare at the two with wide eyes and a quivering bottom lip as she waits patiently for one of them to speak. Finally one of them does.

"Hey you," Sasori calls out to her, causing her to jump lightly. He, in turn, simply smiles devilishly at her fear. "What was you're name again?"

Hinata fidgets, but replies politely back. "H-Hinata."

"Well _Hinata_," Gaara starts as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Hurry up and finish folding that shirt so we can head upstairs." when he notices Hinata about to ask him something, he quickly responds. "Don't even bother asking if we're done, either."

Sasori nods and places a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Yeah. Gaara, here, has already done all the money, and I have already cleaned up our mess in the back." he gives Hinata a wink. "The only person not done with their chore is you."

Hinata's blush intensifies and her hold on the shirt tightens. "S-Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sasori waves her off, but then both he and Gaara quickly give her serious stares. She stiffens.

"Just hurry up and finish so we can go upstairs, like I said before." Gaara says monotonously. "We'll wait right here for you."

"Um..." Hinata blinks.

"Just don't keep us waiting long, Hinata." Hinata freezes at the coldness in Sasori's once lovely voice. "I'm not one to be kept in wait for very long."

Now Hinata really feels nervous. She's starting to sweat, shake, fidget, and she's not even able to hold their stare. Instead, her eyes move to the box of shirts that is nearly empty that is right beside her. She stares at the box for a few seconds, but then jerks her head up to look at the two, who were still staring at her.

She smiles innocently. "Y-You guys don't h-have to stay down here with me." she then points to the box. "I don't have that much left to do, s-so if you guys want to go up without me, y-you can. I don't m-mind being down here by myself." as soon as she's done speaking, she starts to fold the shirt that she holding onto. Once she's done, she places the shirt on the shelf and moves to pick up the box. However, as she's reaching for it, Hinata looks up in time just to see Sasori and Gaara staring at each other. She raises a brow and stands up straight, empty handed.

As soon as she's standing again, both boys nod to each other and look at her seriously.

"Are you sure?" Sasori asks, almost concerned, but not.

"Yes." Hinata nods and places a hand on her chest. She was getting a bad feeling again. Why were they acting concerned all of sudden? It was a little suspicious if you asked her.

Both boys look to one another once more with blank faces, but Hinata could tell that there was something more meaningful to their gaze. After about ten seconds of them acting awkward in her opinion, they look back at her and Sasori just smiles.

"Alright." he chimes while draping his arm around Gaara's neck. "We'll leave you to your chores." he winks at her again. "I can tell when I'm being rejected." he chuckles and Hinata just blushes and gives him a shy smile.

"Just make sure you come up as soon as you finish." Gaara pipes in, and once again, the mood is solemn. Hinata gulps. "That means no fooling around when you're done. That means coming right upstairs with us. Got it?"

Hinata quickly nods her head rapidly and grabs the end of her sweater dress. "Y-Yes."

"Good!" Sasori cheers as he pulls Gaara's head closer to his. Hinata raises a brow at their random act of goofiness right after their grim attitudes. _They're weird._

Hinata continues to stare at them in question when she notices Sasori whispering something rather harshly into Gaara's ear, earning him a death glare from the male. And like before, within ten to fifteen seconds, the two were standing straight again, with one pouting and the other smiling.

"Well," Sasori waves and then starts to drag Gaara by his neck to the stairs. "I guess we'll see you when you're done. See you soon!" and with that, he drags Gaara up the stairs, with the redhead growling and cursing the entire trip about his neck hurting.

"See you soon." Hinata waves weakly as the two disappear to the second floor. Once they're gone, she lets out a much needed sigh. "Man that was awkwardly weird." she then looks to the box. "I better get this done." she then looks back to the stairs. She starts to pout and whisper. "But I don't want to go up there too soon." her eyes downcast and she crosses her arms under her chest. "I'm scared of what they might do to me. They were acting really strange a few seconds ago." her sight goes back to the box of shirts. She sighs. "Maybe I'll just work slowly then..."

And without a second though in her mind, Hinata grabs the nearly empty box, and lethargically walks to the opposite side of the room. Once on the other side, she sets the box down on the floor and slowly starts to fold two to three shirts before placing them on the shelves. When she's done with the shelves, she picks up the box again and stalks to the middle of the room. Once in the middle, she puts the box down and takes out a few shirts, folds them, and then places them down on the circle table.

When she goes to grab another shirt, she realizes that she's run out of shirts to fold and place. Slowly, Hinata stands up again and bends backwards to try and crack her back with a sigh. As soon as she hears the satisfying 'pop', she stands straight again and twist her body. While twisting around to relieve the slight pain from cracking her back, she pulls up the sleeve on her right arm to reveal a cute little chibi panda and bunny watch. She checks the time and looks ahead of her in thought as she now stands motionless.

"Hmm.." she hums softly to herself. "It took me half an hour to fold and place the shirts." she smiles and looks to the stairs. She giggles while placing a fist to her lips. "I think I've kept those two waiting long enough. Maybe I should head up now before they act weird again."

And with that thought close to mind, Hinata pulls down her sleeve, picks up the empty box, and walks into the back room. Once she enters, she flicks on the light and walks between one of the aisles until she's in the very back.

Suddenly, as she bends down to place the box on the floor, Hinata hears a noise. She pauses, but brushes it off as one of the guys coming down to get her. However, when the noise gets louder and the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach comes back, she stands erect with the box still in her hands. She turns around quickly and looks about the room.

With her eyes wide and filled with fright and nervousness, she calls out. "Hello?... Sasori?... Gaara?..."

When she doesn't receive any response back, Hinata starts to panic when she hears the noise one last time. Her body starts to tremble with fear, and not wanting to stay downstairs by herself any longer, she quickly sets the box down as gently as she can, and speed walks down the aisle.

As soon as she's out of the aisle, Hinata releases a short breath of relief when she sees the stairs. She was only a mere few feet away from the stairs. All she had to do now was to turn off all of the lights for the first floor and then make her escape upstairs.

Feeling happy, Hinata makes her way quickly towards the opening next to the stairs so that she can turn off the lights. Just as she was about flick the lights off, out of nowhere, a large gloved hand wraps tightly around Hinata's mouth and waist.

Her first instinct was to scream, but she was silenced by the hand covering her mouth. Her second instinct was to try and pry the hand away from her mouth, but the person holding onto her was strong, _very _strong. Since she was too preoccupied with trying to break free, Hinata only just now realizes that there was not only one, but multiple people surrounding her.

Her eyes widen greatly as her back was now being tightly pressed against an obviously tall and muscular man's chest. She quickly tries once more to scream for help, but as soon as she starts, one of the attackers whispers harshly to the man holding her.

"Shut her up!" he says, and through the eye sockets in his mask, he glares at her.

Immediately after the command, the man holding her tightens his grip on her, nearly crushing her in the process. Her eyes quickly shut tight with tears slipping through. When she opens her eyes again, she takes the time to count how many assailants were with her exactly.

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 5. There is five of them... including the one holding onto me... Why is this happening? What is going on? Where are Gaara and Sasori?!_

Suddenly, Hinata feels her face being forcefully jerked forward, with her cheeks being smushed together so that her mouth forms a sloppy 'o'. She looks on with fearful eyes as one of the assailants comes close to her face while looking her up and down. She easily sees through his mask the smirk he has as he looks at her.

"So tell me hot stuff," she blushes, but is disgusted by the fact that some stranger, let alone burglar, just called her hot. "where do you keep all your cash?"

"And don't give us a smart ass answer like 'the cash register', you hear me?" whispers the third one. He then points to the register where the fourth guy was already taking the money out of the register. "Our friend is already in the process of emptying it."

Hinata's eyes start to fill with tears once more. She couldn't figure out where on Earth Sasori and Gaara were and how they weren't able to hear what was going on. She needed their help. She can't handle all of these guys by herself. Not to mention, she was scared that they might try to... sexually assault her from the way that a couple of the guys were staring at her. The only thing that keeps popping into her mind at the thought of them assaulting her was that of her boyfriend coming inside of the shop wanting to kill everyone of them for even thinking such vile thoughts. But sadly, her boyfriend was not here now, Sasori and Gaara were, but they were nowhere to be found.

Hinata's tears fall when she feels one of the burglars feel up and down her sides while moaning in pleasure. She gasps.

_Gaara... Sasori... Somebody... Help me... **sniff**_

* * *

"She's taking forever, Gaara." Sasori states while watching TV in the living room upstairs. The volume was turned up high so that he didn't have to hear the music coming from Gaara's one good earphone. "It shouldn't have taken her over thirty minutes to just stack some shirts."

Gaara only bobs his head to the music. "Well maybe it takes her awhile to do simple jobs." he turns his head to look at Sasori with a smirk. "If you're so worried about her, then why don't you go and check on her?"

Sasori immediately glares back at his smirking rival/best friend. "Shut up. I'm not the one that's supposed to be babysitting her. Like Kushina said, she's here to babysit us. So if we get into a fight and she's not up here to stop us, then it's on her, not us." he turns back to the TV with crossed arms. "So if she wants to take her free time after we told her come up quickly, then it's all on her. Got it, douche bag?"

"..." Gaara's smirk turns demonic as he turns back to his music and he lets out a deep chuckle. "You're an idiot, bastard."

"..."

"..."

As the two go back into silence, they both get this sinking feeling that something seriously bad was about to happen. They sit like this for about five to eight minutes before they hear something only heard out of horror films.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" out comes this blood curdling, high pitch scream that causes both boys to instantly jump from the couch, staring at each other knowingly.

"HINATA!"

* * *

**Sorry if this didn't come out as good as I wanted it too, but to be honest, I wrote this entire thing between 2 A.M and 5:10 A.M. Anyway, I'm hoping that it came out pretty good. Also, I have a serious question to ask you readers that would really help me in writing the next chapter. Should I or should I not collaborate with my brother to write a minor/almost sex scene? My brother says that he has a good idea for the next chapter since this almost most likely leads to something. So I told him that before I make any decision like that, I would ask you guys. So please answer if you will, and also, don't forget to review, follow, and/or favor. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and again, I appreciate all of the previous reviews, follows, and favors. It really makes my day to know people like what I write. Anyway, have a good day or good night! Bye-Bye! ^^**

**(If you're a fan of all kinds of Hinata pairings, please go ahead and check out some of my other stories if you'd like. I am also open for suggestions on what kind of story to write next.)**


End file.
